Des sentiments vivants
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Meliodas veut la protéger. Diane se souvient de cette fée de son enfance. Ban sait ce qu'était la véritable Avarice. King est naïf. Gowther ne comprend pas ses compagnons. Merlin est une femme. La princesse à un étrange chevalier. Il est le chef de la brigade des Epluchures. Gilthunder l'aime, Margaret l'aime en retour. Elaine ne comprend vraiment pas cet humain. Série de drabble.


**Une dizaine de drabble sur notre groupe de héros préféré dans cette aventure. (Six sur les péchés capitaux trois sur Elizabeth, Hawk et Gil et un sur Elaine, car elle le mérite bien. Vous devriez reconnaitre sans problème quel drabble est dédié à qui.)**

 **Bon, je sais que c'est le genre de forum assez désert car malheureusement inconnu du public mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Pas grave si personne ne le lit, j'ai fait ce que j'avais prévu de faire : j'ai écrit une « fanfiction » sur un de mes manga (et anime) préféré !**

* * *

 **1\. Le Dragon de la Colère.**

Il était le Dragon de la Colère,

Même si, à premier vu, il ressemblait plus à un enfant,

Ce qui étonnait toute personne qui entrait dans sa taverne.

Mais heureusement pour tous, ils ignoraient cette colère enfouie en lui.

Une colère qui, lorsqu'elle se déclenchait, ravageait tout sur son passage,

Laissant sa haine et sa rage faire surface pour tenter de défense ce qui comptait pour lui.

En cet instant, il avait trouvé une nouvelle cause à protéger.

Etait-ce une bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il voulait juste être en mesure de protéger Elizabeth.

 **2\. Le Serpent de l'Envie.**

Il fut une lointaine époque où elle fut petite.

Une époque bien triste, remplie de solitude à cause de sa taille.

Mais une époque aussi joyeuse, dès qu'elle fit sa rencontre.

Lui, ce garçon, de la taille des plus petits des humains qui marchaient à deux pieds.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas besoin de marcher, puisqu'il volait dans les airs, comme un oiseau.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'ailes, il se contentait de flotter dans les airs.

Même si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, jamais elle ne n'oublierait.

Ce jeune garçon qui fut son premier ami ce garçon que l'on nommait une fée.

 **3\. Le Renard de l'Avarice.**

Ironiquement, il ne se considérait pas forcément comme avare.

Tout ce qu'il _empruntait_ n'était pas par une convoitise spéciale, simplement par curiosité et intérêt,

Qui lui semblaient bien éloigner de ses véritables objectifs, que tous ignoraient.

L'Avarice, savaient-ils au moins pourquoi il portait ce titre ?

Jamais ils ne le pourraient, alors qu'eux même se supposaient être avares, comme tout humain doté du péché de l'Avarice.

Ils ignoraient passion dans la recherche d'une ambition précise.

Eux, ne voulaient pas sacrifier quoi que ce soit pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient.

Lui, était prêt à sacrifier sa vie, son univers, le monde entier, pour elle.

C'était ça, l'Avarice, l'égoïsme qui atteignait son paroxysme.

 **4\. Le Grizzly de la Paresse.**

Paresseux, ce terme qui le désignait à la fois si stupide, et si véridique.

Parfois, il pensait être bien désigné par ce titre.

D'autres jours, il voulait vraiment qu'on cesse de le voir comme cela

Cette paresse n'avait rien de volontaire, il s'agissait juste de son impuissance.

Une impuissance qui le rognait constamment lorsque la situation était critique.

Il aimait être paresseux, car au moins, cela voulait dire que tout était paisible.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du sort de son peuple, de son royaume, de sa sœur...

Car, lorsqu'il relâchait sa vigilance, il pensait que tout allait bien.

Il n'était pas paresseux, juste cruellement naïf.

 **5\. Le Bélier de la Luxure.**

Gowther avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ces compagnons.

Après tout, ceux-ci étaient pour le moins bizarre.

Il ne l'affirmait que par des conclusions émisses à la lecture de ses livres,

Ces mêmes ouvrages qui parlaient de ses compagnons aux caractères étonnants,

Comme des originaux, étranges car incompris par la société qui les entourait.

Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'ils étaient étranges ou normaux.

Peut-être existait-il un terme spécifique pour désigner les péchés capitaux ?

Il faudra faire quelques recherches à ce sujet.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait comprendre pour le chef se cachait sous la jupe de la princesse.

 **6\. Le Sanglier de la Gourmandise.**

On la confondait souvent avec un homme, sans doute à cause de son nom.

On se l'imaginait comme un vieil homme avec une longue barbe et une baguette magique.

Quelle était son plaisir lorsque tous ces illustres rêveurs comprenaient la vérité.

Alors on la regardait avec un mélange de surprise, de respect et de crainte.

Et puis, il y avait ce roi de Camelot aux cheveux roux, avec cet air naïf et confiant.

Il n'était pas des plus forts mais elle admettait qu'il méritait son respect.

Arthur différenciait beaucoup des rois des royaumes alentours.

Contrairement à ces pathétiques souverains, elle savait qu'il deviendrait légende.

 **7\. La Princesse de Liones.**

En tant que princesse de Liones, elle avait toujours entendu les histoires de chevaleries,

Ces contes de fées qui racontaient la rencontre d'un chevalier servant qui,

Dès qu'il fit la rencontre de la princesse qu'il devait sauver, tomba amoureux.

Des histoires, certes illusoires, mais pourtant si romantiques et remplies d'espoirs.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé, lorsque viendrait son tour, rencontrer l'exact opposé.

Il ne ressemblait à rien aux chevaliers des amours courtois,

Un hors-la-loi, beaucoup plus petit qu'elle, sans ce côté gentleman courtois.

Il pouvait être le plus grand bandit de Liones, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

A ses yeux, il était le plus grand des chevaliers.

 **8\. Le Chef de la Brigade.**

Il était le chef de la brigade des Epluchures, une unité d'une importance capitale !

C'était lui qui se chargeait de manger les affreux plats préparés par Meliodas.

Il fallait éviter que d'autres soient infectés par sa cuisine,

Cela ferait une très mauvaise réputation à leur taverne.

Et en tant que mascotte du Boar Hat, il ne pouvait se le permettre !

D'ailleurs, cela l'outrageait beaucoup que Meliodas voulait sans cesse le faire cuire.

Quel irrespect pour quelqu'un de si indispensable que lui !

Il n'était pas un simple cochon.

Il était le chef de la brigade des Epluchures !

 **9\. Le Chevalier Sacré.**

Il était un Chevalier Sacré, un protecteur de Liones assurant la paix,

Il était un combattant, maniant les armes mieux que quiconque.

Il était le maitre de la foudre, armée d'une lance redoutable.

Mais il était aussi un homme, amoureux d'une femme.

Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, qui enviait toutes les autres.

Elle était d'une gentillesse remarquable, toujours d'une compassion étonnante.

Elle était la princesse ainée de Liones, le symbole de la paix du royaume.

Mais elle était aussi une femme, amoureuse d'un homme.

Tous deux s'aimaient envers et contre tous.

Car il était le chevalier et elle la princesse.

 **10\. La Sainte de la Fontaine.**

Idiot. C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit lorsqu'elle fit sa rencontre.

Il était comme de nombreux humains : borné et avare de richesse et de pouvoir.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle c'était imaginé en le voyant sans cesse revenir.

Mais il finirait par se lasser d'essayer en vain Ils étaient tous comme ça :

Égoïste et déserteur dès qu'il n'y avait plus d'intérêt pour eux.

Pourtant, ils voulaient toujours insister, par pure esprit de contradiction.

Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté si rapidement de partir, sans paraître avoir de regret ?

Se pouvait-il que les humains ne soient pas tous pareils ?


End file.
